


Calm

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smol Tsum!Steve, Sweaters, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: Smol tsum!Steve finds Tony's sweater and falls asleep in it <3
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71
Collections: POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> For the POTS Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo! 
> 
> Square: Free space.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely @lmao_thunder! Thanks so much!

Steve spotted the bright red, fleecy sweater on the floor. Toddling up to it and giving it a cautious sniff, his lips lifted up into a smile. It smelled of familiar shampoo and something woody: cologne, most likely. The kind that Tony sprayed on himself after having a shower.

The whole house was quiet and something about the atmosphere felt dreamy, like he could just curl up and sleep the day away. Steve gave the sweater a more critical eye; it was thick—definitely warm then—and most definitely large enough for him to crawl into. Maybe, just for a moment, he could lay there. Just to see how it felt… It wasn’t like Tony was there to tell him no.

Making up his mind, Steve raised one nub and stepped onto the sweater; it was like sinking into a cloud. His small nub practically disappeared in all the fabric. It was so pleasing, so relaxing, that he had to crawl the rest of the way into it. Easing his body down, Steve sighed, the creases of his forehead relaxing and a yawn building up in his throat. As he angled his body a little more toward the window, he could see the sea. The sun shimmered across the water like diamonds and pale, wispy clouds streaked the sky. Combined with the pleasant sunlight bathing his skin, it wasn’t long before Steve was fast asleep.

Hours passed, with only the sound of the waves to keep him company. But, as he began to feel some gentle, soothing pressure on his scalp, he opened his eyes. The pace of his slow, easy breathing never ebbed as he saw the welcome reflection of Tony in the window, crouching down on one knee and petting Steve’s hair softly.

“Found yourself a nice little sun spot, huh?” Tony murmured, smiling. 

Steve hummed and closed his eyes again. He sank into the feeling of pure, unconditional love.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be future smol tsum!Steve fics in the future? We shall see. *X Files music*


End file.
